Towel
by phantomhive-yuuki
Summary: Then it hit me, past happenings came all back to me. My face became flustered and my heart seemed to have beaten faster. I knew where that towel is, it was in a basket with the dirty clothes and I know why it was there. It was there because— AreRina


**Towel**

**AreRina Smut fic people!!! Hate the pairing, then don't read!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing~_

* * *

"Sleep tight, Alice…" I gently whispered to my daughter's ear, then placing a soft kiss on her tiny forehead.

As quiet as possible, I swung her bedroom door close. I glanced at the clock to see that it was only eight in the evening; it was good that our daughter goes to sleep early but the problem is that she wakes up really early. So I have to get all the rest I can, because taking care of a two year old child is not as easy as it sounds.

"Lena?..." an all so familiar voice said. And it sounds like it's coming from our bedroom; it was the two doors from Alice's bedroom.

I walked to that door, and peaked a little inside. Allen; my husband, was there his back was faced to me and he was bombarding our closet.

"What are you doing!? I've just fixed that!" He faced me suddenly when he heard me scream. "I was looking for that blue towel… You know the one that you gave to me…" he asked.

"Blue towel… Blue Towel… Hmmm… I'm not sure where I placed that…" I tap my finger on my chin, thinking hard, trying to remember where I placed that towel.

Then it hit me, past happenings came all back to me. My face became flustered and my heart seemed to have beaten faster. I knew where that towel is, it was in a basket with the dirty clothes and I know why it was there. It was there because—

Little that I know that my husband was smirking, and here I was being a drama queen, being all so flustered about what happened the other night.

"_Nggh.. Aah.. A-Allen!!" my voice echoed the bathroom walls. I screamed my lungs out as if there would be no tomorrow._

_Allen thrusting inside me faster and harder each time I scream out his name. His hard member was slamming inside my tight walls, hitting my sweet spot perfectly with each thrust. It made my back arched from the bathroom floor. I've kept hands on his back; my nails were digging on his bare flesh. But probably the pain only adds to the pleasure that he and I are feeling right now. _

"_M-More!!..." I screamed. _

_Instincts controlled us, pure instincts that every human being has on the back of their minds, that only comes out in the midst of lust and bliss. _

_This was like the first time we did it; we were both young and still virgins, unsure of what we were supposed to do. It was because of love why we did it, the burning passion that we had for one another, even if my brother didn't liked him; it wasn't enough to stop him. We did that in secret, but that secret was might have been the reason why Alice was born. _

_It was like any other night, we were both lost in lust. We made love, like we were a married couple. And something was formed, it was Alice. _

_Because of that, my brother got mad at me or rather disappointed. We were still so young, I'm nineteen and Allen was eighteen; but in the end we got married. _

_Now, once again, like every time, we were making love again. _

_It was addicting, the pleasure out of it, even if it did hurt in the start but as it progresses it feels so good. _

_The position that I am in right now is really tiring, but I didn't care, all that I want for now is Allen. My left leg is resting on his shoulder while he held my other leg; I was lying on the floor with nothing on me except the bead of sweat and water. To prevent me from shiver because of the coldness of the floor, he placed a blue towel on the floor and there he lay me down and started to have sex. _

_His seeds were already oozing out of me with each hard thrust, we were already making a lot of mess on the floor and the towel did help a lot. Most of his seeds are being absorbed by the towel, and it was leaving a lot of stains in it. _

In a swift motion, I found myself being topped by Allen. The two of us were lying on the bedroom floor with the door swung open. His hand swing the door close and by this time I knew what he wants…

Without any other words, we started to kiss in a heated passion. Our mouths were both open, tongue battled in an ardent dance, dangling with each other. The room seemed to feel hot, sweats steamed out of our bodies, so at this time clothes were a distraction. Hands started to roam around my body, touching and teasing my sensitive spots.

We broke the seemingly long kiss, both of us were panting for a much needed air. His eyes were glued onto mine, I see in his' the lust, the need for pleasure, even if he doesn't say it his eyes were screaming for it.

I glanced down a bit to see a bulge on his pants, and I know how uncomfortable he is now. I started to rub my knees in a scratching motion onto his growing bulge. He let out a small hiss, indicating that he was enjoying it. I continued to do the rubbing motion, but this time I did it harder but slower; it was all to tease him and to get him more on the mood. For the past two years of our marriage, if I want to get it hard all I have to do is tease him. As always, it works, but it makes me limp for the next three days.

After a few more hard rubs, he came. The crotch part of his pants was completely soaked in his cum, and my knee was also filled with sticky substance.

"You… You're really asking for it…"

"I am…"

"Very well then—"

Allen stood up suddenly then he scooped me up, carrying me bridal style then laying me down on our queen sized bed. I guess buying that awfully large and soft bed was a good idea after all; it was of great purpose too.

Before he got on the bed, he removed his white tee-shirt, revealing his perfect abs. I can't help but to get mesmerized by his body, he hardly works out but he maintains his physique. The only workout that he does is… _That_.

He got on the bed then started to kiss me again, but it did not last long. He removed my shirt and even unhooking my bra exposing me breasts. His lips started to leave hickeys on my neck, collarbone and soon enough the skin around my breasts.

His hands also got to work; it found its way under my skirt, removing my panty tossing it to the side. He then removed the only clothing left on me, my skirt. Now I was practically naked in the sight of my aroused husband.

He started to trail kisses on my skin, until he found his way in between my legs. He licked me softly at first making me moan loudly. But he then started to lick in and out, mimicking the motion of his dick pounding inside me. The feeling is unexplainable.

Pressure started to build up, then after a few more licks I came. He moved his head out and faced me, there were some of my cum on his face. He started to lick it clean.

I was panting hard, but there was one more thing I wanted to do before he goes inside me. I wanted to make him hard.

I sat up and looked at Allen with the need and want to do something. He just smirked and started to open up his pants, tossing it to the side together with his underwear. I saw that he was already hard, his member was already standing proud in front of me, so I got down so that I was eye level with his member then I started to lick it like a lollipop.

Salty and bitter taste was what I could make up while licking him, but I did not care for what I want is for him to enjoy this.

His member found its way inside my mouth where I lick it and suck it hard. I popped it in and out of my mouth in an every growing quick pace, after a few more suck he came. And boy he came a lot! Mouth was not enough to house all of his seeds, so a lot of it oozed out of my mouth. I swallowed what was inside my mouth, and then I started to clean my face by licking it.

Allen took hold of my shoulder and got me up, without any warning I found myself on top of top of his member and he slammed inside me.

A loud scream escaped my mouth, both pleasure and pain was what I'm feeling, and I couldn't get enough of it.

I took hold of Allen's shoulder for support as I started to move up and down, increasing the speed with each thrust. He was so big, and my walls were practically squeezing him. I don't think I could last long. And at last, I came, he also followed afterwards.

I thought that it was all over, but I was wrong.

* * *

GAAAAAAAAAAH!!

I wrote this for myself… lol

A birthday fic for myself!!! Lol

Hope you liked this….


End file.
